


Nicotine

by TadashiRaiden



Category: Danagnronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: AU, Backstory, Demons, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:23:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5720878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TadashiRaiden/pseuds/TadashiRaiden





	1. Beginning of our troubles

It was just another normal day in my shop where the air smelled like oil and grease. I was working on a bike that was wrecked by Mondo Oowada, I swear this is the third time this year this has happened. At least he wasn't hurt, only a broken leg. I wiped the cold, salty sweat from my forehead when I heard a bell. I quickly sat up, scanning around the room. I saw him. Standing up, I approached him slowly. At first I didn't know what he wanted, a new car part or just to pester me. 

"Yo, Gundham." I said, placing a hand on my hip, wiping more sweat off of my forehead. "Whatcha doin' here?" 

He turned, looking at me with one eye. One eye less than usual. Then I realized that he had his hair down. Now that was strangely unusual for Gundham. 

"Ah shark mortal, I see that you've been rolling around in the blood of cars, as usual." He said, laughing. I gave a little chuckle, he amused me sometimes but other times he just plain straight out annoyed the hell out of me. "But I need help with...the dark lady."

"You mean Miss.Sonia?" I asked, grabbing a soda out of the cooler, opening it up and taking a nice long drink of the cold but yet sweet liquid.

"Yes, she asked me to go on a date with her." He said, pulling his scarf up a bit, I could tell that he was blushing. "What do I do shark mortal?"

I bit my lip but not enough to make my lip bleed. I always like Sonia, she had long wavy blonde hair that would sway in the wind. Her eyes always sparkle in joy whenever someone would bring up Japanese culture, Ah, she seemed most interested in that the most. I guess that's why she moved here is to learn about the culture than see the interesting boys. Until she met Gundham, one of the weirdest kids in Hope's Peak. 

"First off, you learn more about her. Find similar interests you have." I say, unzipping my jumpsuit to reveal a white shirt. I go back to the broken motorcycle and begin to work on it as I talk to him. "Then, you have to be kind to her, listen to every word she sa-"

"Ah, so you must sneak up behind her and shower her with flowers and little chocolate ants?" He interrupts me.

"Chocolate Ants?!" I screech, looking back at him, my pink eyes widen at him.

He lets out a low crackle at me. "Why yes Shark Mortal! It's a special candy from the depths of hell!!"

"W-Who would want to eat that..?" I asked him, paling a bit.

"Me of course!" He snorted, his hamsters squealing. He looks at me, a wide grin appearing on his face. "Anyways tell me more Shark Mortal!"

I have to remind myself, that he's going on a date with Miss.Sonia, making me say that in my head made my heart sink low. Then I got a idea, a smirk comes across my face. "There's always kissing."

"Kissing?"

"You know, Gundham and Sonia sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G." 

He walks over to me, grabbing me back the collar of my shirt he pulls me close. "Do not play such childish games with me, Shark Mortal. Show me how you do the kissing." 

I pale even more, I might as well be a ghost right now. Did Gundham Tanaka just ask me to kiss him. "D-Did you just ask me to kiss you?"

He nodded, "Yes, if it is how you wish to show me." 

"Okay, then, here goes nothing." I said, leaning in leaving a small peck on Gundham's lips before backing away as quickly as possible. 

He blinked at me. His face turning red, like cherries on a cherry tree. "T-That's kissing..?" He gulped. "It's just mouth to mouth contact..?" 

"That's it, buddy."

Pushing away I tried to get as far away from him as possible but he grabbed my wrist pulling me close once more. "You didn't even let me try it on you, Shark Mortal." He whispered to me, his voice all low and husky. I gulped.

He pulls my head close to his, our lips were just inches apart. He breathed softly as my breathing got faster as our lips inched closer and closer together. Our lips touched at last and he began to kiss me. His tongue pressed against my lips, I opened my lips a bit. Closing my eyes I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. I just couldn't help it, his lips were addicting, like nicotine. 

He pulled away from him, I open my eyes slowly. Then I realize what I did. I jump away from him, eyeing him slowly. He uses his hand to wipe his lip off, his eyes darken. "I-I must go, Shark Mortal."

Suddenly I felt a wave of anger take over me, I felt like he used me. "Just go. And don't come back." I hissed grabbing a wrench and going back to work. 

He opened the door and just left. I heard the bell ring as he left. I sighed. Sinking to the ground, covering my face as waves of emotions took over my very sense of being. Tears ran down my face, I just couldn't believed that he stole my first and probably last kiss ever. Sniffling I got up and went back to work until closing time.

I went into the part of the building that's my house, I didn't really want to stay at a dorm in the school since my shop is right down the street. Entering the kitchen, I stripped my jumpsuit down and began cooking dinner. A Tamago no sandoitchi, the usual. I turned on the radio and listened to the usual music, pop or rock and roll, which ever I was the mood in. Tonight was rock and roll, Nightmare's "The World" to be exact. My phone began to buzz with text messages, they were from Hajime and Fuyuhiko.

Hajime:  
Hey guys! How's your day been?

Fuyuhiko:  
Boring as hell. Who knew that studying with Kiyotaka would be such a snore fest.

Souda:  
I did. I swear that dude has no chance with any ladies, maybe guys, if he gets lucky.

Fuyuhiko:  
No, I thought we agreed that was your love life Souda.

Souda:  
As if! I got my first kiss today.

When I sent that I realized what I did and tried to delete the comment before they even noticed it was there. But I was too late.

Fuyuhiko:  
Wait, Shark Teeth got his first kiss? I don't believe that.

Souda:  
Believe it baby gangsta.

Fuyuhiko:  
I will come over to your house and punch you in the fucking gut, dumbass.

Hajime:  
Cut it out you two, so who did you kiss Souda?

Fuyuhiko:  
I bet it was Miiiissssss Soniiiiiaaaaa~

Souda:  
I wish.

I tried to find the world to explain what happened exactly, but I went with what my brain said to type. 

Souda:  
Gundham. It was him.

Fuyuhiko:  
.....Gundham Tanaka? 

Souda:  
Yes. That Gundham.

Hajime:  
Were you under one of his 'charms'?

Fuyuhiko:  
We're talking to you over the phone about this. I want to hear more about this kiss.

I sighed and began to devour my food swiftly before they tried to call me. My phone began to ring, I answered, my last bite of my Tamago no sandoitchi in my mouth. "Ello?" 

Their faces appeared on my phone screen, they were smiling and grinning like idiots. "What are you two smiling about over there?" I asked.

"You and Gundham, you two kissed!" Fuyuhiko laughed at me, my face turning a bright red as he said that.

"So? You're point is?" I asked, blushing more and more. 

"Point is that you like him." Hajime said, taking a sip of his orange juice.

"Says the person who likes Komaeda." I sneered back at him.

"H-Hey!! That's not me! It's my other personality Izuru, dammit." Hajime scoffs at us, we just laugh.

"Yeah, bro we know. Your horrible dark personality! Spooky as shit!" Fuyuhiko laughs.

I laugh along with Fuyuhiko as Hajime's face turns red with anger. Then I hear a crash, I jump up to my feet. "What was that..?" I ask myself.

"What was what?" Hajime asked.

"I heard a crash, it was loud." I replied, grabbing a wrench that was on the counter.

"Dude, if someone broke in you have to call 911!!" Fuyuhiko screamed. 

"Shhhh. Stay Silent, it might be Kiyotaka or Mondo's older brother just getting his bike." I reassure them, walking to my garage. 

Opening the door, I enter the room. Holding the wrench in my hand as I scan the room. I didn't see nothing but I entered the room to make sure no one was really there. Sweat was pouring down my face as I grip onto the wrench tighten. "Tch. It must have been something in my house that b-"

Then I felt something pin me to the wall, my eyes widen as the shadow takes my phone away from me, looking at it and ending the call. All I heard in those last moments in the call were Fuyuhiko and Hajime screaming for me. Dear lord, I was going to die. Looking closely I saw a pair of bright eyes looking straight into my soul, piercing it. The shadow dipped down, tilting my neck before biting it, sinking their teeth into my neck. My breath hitched and I just stared at the ceiling as I felt a sudden wave of arousal come over me.

My vision begins to blur as I see the shadow figure face, he was wiping off his mouth, stains of blood were in his teeth. I couldn't move my mouth that well, no words came out, but I knew who it was.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ughhh, what happened...?" I groaned. 

Opening my eyes I see my usual poster that's on my ceiling. Sitting up, I scan the room carefully to make sure that this wasn't a trap. And it wasn't, thank god. Getting out of my bed I realized that there was a slight draft in here, looking down I saw myself completely naked. I wouldn't normally freak out but I was attacked last night. Grabbing a pair of boxers I slip it on my sorta active body, I mean it wasn't a beautiful six pack but it wasn't chubby either, it was average. 

Then I hear knocks on my front door, I slip on a shirt and walk to the door, seeing Hajime and Fuyuhiko there. They looked pretty worried. 

"Dudddddee do not ever hang up on us again!" Fuyuhiko screamed, his face turning red.

"I'm fine, I swear no scratches or bites." I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Then explain why you didn't return our calls." Hajime said, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Phone calls?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Yeah, phone calls dumbass. Did the robber hit you upside the head with a bat really hard?" Fuyuhiko asked, beginning to get angry at me.

I tried to think really hard on what happened, all I could remember was someone biting my neck. Moving my hand over I felt the spot where the person bit me. "Whoa! Souda you look like you got bitten by a vampire of some sort." Hajime pointed out.

"Yeah, it does." I reply. "All I can remember is getting bitten and feeling something coming over me."

I began to feel sick, sweat was pouring down my head. "I'm fine- just- go home guys, I feel so sick right now." 

"You sure? I can send Mikan over here and she can check you out." Hajime said.

"Yeah, I'm fine I swear guys." I reassure them before sending them on their way. 

I go back into my house, searching around to see if anyone stole anything. Luckily nothing was stolen, but it was still odd. I decide to look at my phone, seeing all the missing calls and texts that Hajime, Fuyuhiko and other friends have sent to me just last night. I guess Hajime and Fuyuhiko had a freak out last night and basically told the whole school the accident. Setting my phone down I decide to head to work for the day. After all a broken motorcycle can't fix itself.

About 1:30 in the afternoon I hear the bell ring, looking over I see Gundham, I grit my teeth. He looks at me. "Shark Mortal, nice to see you again." He says.

I eye his attire, it looked normal. Too normal. Walking over to him I stare at him, hissing at him. "Who are you and what did you do to Gundham Tanaka..?" I ask him.

He laughs. "It's me Shark Mortal the almost ruler of the underworld Gundham Tanaka!!"

"You don't look like a dark ruler to me, you look like more of a normal teenager to me." I snicker at him. "Anyways, date, how did it go?"

I grab a water bottle and toss it at him, he shrieks, dodging it completely. "Dude, it just water." I said, taking a sip of my own bottle.

"Shark Mortal! You could have killed me! What if it was holy water?" 

"Gundham, we went over this millions of times, you're not a demon of any kind."

He huffed, picking the water up slowly and drinking it. I glare at him with my bright pink eyes, I still couldn't get yesterday's event out of my head. He drinks the water slowly, some of it dripping out of his mouth. I lick my lips slightly. No, Souda. He's your friend, don't think about him like that. "Anyways, Gundham, how did your date go?" I ask him again for the second time.

He looked at me, the water bottle close to his lips, he pulls it away from him. "She didn't make it." He announced. "She said something happened back at home and left Japan last night."

"M-Miss Sonia left?" I murmured, my heart was about to shatter into two pieces.

"She'll be coming back, in a week." He said, downing the rest of the water bottle.

"Oh Thank goodness." I said. "I thought she would be gone forever."

He leans against the wall, looking as me. "Now you know that she wouldn't do that, she loves the culture too much."

"Yeah, but what if she had to take care of her kingdom though."

"True, true." He snickers. "You worry too much Shark Mortal."

I huff going back to work on the bike, all I had to do now was to put a new tire on and the whole thing was fixed. Inserting the wire that connects the air to tire, I turn the air pump on. Watching the tire getting bigger and bigger with the air in it. "So Gundham, did you hear that I was attacked last night?" I asked him, not daring to look back at the so called Dark Lord.

"Ah, yes, I also heard that you passed out from the attack." He laughed. "Did the shark mortal get scared, I thought he was the baddest fish in the sea at Hope's Peak!"

The bottom of my eyelid began to twitch at that insult. "Oh, you think you're soooo funny now don't ya?"

He laughs more I stand up and head towards him, to hit him upside the head. Lifting my hand I lower it swiftly to hit him. But he catches my wrist. "I wouldn't do that Shark Mortal." He growled before letting go of my wrist.

"Heh, I was just testing your reflexes Gundham." I said nervously, rubbing my wrist. 

He stares at me with his eyes, those soul piercing eyes. A smirk comes across this face. "Oh course you were..." He snickered.

"I-I was! I swear to it Gundham!" 

"Sureeeee you were, what's next you going to suck my dick?"

My face turned completely red at that statement and Gundham's did too. We stayed silent for a few moments before I spoke, "Did you just say that I was going to suck your- you know what..?"

"It appears that I did." He said.

"Do you want me t-"

"No! I don't want you too Shark Mortal!" He said blushing more at my offer.

"You sur-"

"I'm completely sure! If I wanted you to suck my.....manstick or whatever, I would tell you." 

"Okay, okay, I was just joking." I reassure him, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

"I rather not take it so lightly Shark Mortal." He said, rolling his eyes at me.

He looked at me and noticed the bite on my neck, he walked closer to me, touching the bite with his cold slender fingers. I shivered as his hands ran all over the bite mark. "It seems like the shark mortal has been claimed by a vampire or a demon." He says, a wide smirk crossing his face. 

"It's probably bugs bites." I said, rolling my eyes at him. "There's no such things as demons."

"Ah, but that's what you believe Shark Mortal."

He got closer to me, pulling me close to him. He kept running his fingers against my wound on my neck. "D-Don't be a creep Gundham!" I shriek, pushing him away.

He laughed and pulled me close once more. "The only way to find the teeth behind this is to try the bite out." He breathed in my ear.

At this point I'm convinced that this man is insane. He tilts my head and sinks his teeth into my neck, I gasp and cry out in pain. I felt numbness come to me, as I clutch onto his back. Slight drool was falling down my cheek, as I felt him move away. It was that moment I realized that my attacker was no other than Gundham Tanaka.

My grip loosen as my whole body felt number and number, my knees locked up and I fell to ground. I looked up and saw Gundham beginning to pick me up, my vision began to blur as I slowly blacked out.

"Shark Mortal..." 

"Shark Mortal are you awake yet?"

"Shark Mortal....can you hear me..?"

I groan, swatting his hand away from my face. "Yeah...yeah I can hear you, dumbass." I hiss, turning away from the breeder. 

"Ah, good. I thought you died, I guess the stun toxin is a bit too strong." He mumbled. 

I sit up swiftly and looked at him, glaring my eyes at him. "What?! Kill me?!" I barked at him. "Gundham Tanaka!! Tell me what's going on now!"

He sighed and pulled out a paper. "Shark Mortal, it seemed like my senses have awakened and they choose you to be my mate." He mumbles putting the paper in my lap.

"What the hell is this for?" I said opening it up.

"A contact, for you to be my mate, my lower, I guess you can say the uke to my seme." 

I scanned over the contact. "The slave...or so called mate must do what the master or the lover says due to the marking on the neck, if not, punishments will be cruel." I choked on my words as I read the punishments. "Punishments include burning to death-dying a slow and very painful death or/an lifetime of bad luck." 

"But I get to choose the punishment, I rather see you live than to die Shark Mortal." He says, nodding at me. 

"N-No this is insane! You can't really be a demon...no, you're pulling my arm Tanaka." I mumbled putting a hand to my head. "It seems like I'm making a deal with the devil himself or herself, depending on if Satan is a male or female."

"Believe what you want to believe, Shark Mortal." He says, looking away.

"You're joking. Okay, this is a joke. You're not a demon because only demons can be used after death. You must have dug this up from hell like you usually do." I groaned. "This is really a deal with the devil, expect the devil is Gundham Tanaka."

I scan the contact over and over again with my pink eyes, cold sweat started to drench my body. Looking up at Gundham's mixed colored eyes and bite my lip. He holds out his hand, "Do we have a deal...?" He asks.

"Okay, but I can get out of the relationship anytime I want." I ask him, I don't really want to be stuck with him forever honestly.

"Of course, it's not like I'm going to marry you."

"Okay, next question, can I be the seme and you can be the uke?"

"No."

I huff. Crossing my arms I think about my choice, he keeps his arm out to me. "So do we have a deal..." He pauses before saying. "Kazuichi Souda..?"

I blink at him with disbelief. Did he just say my name? My real name? Oh god, I haven't hear him say that since the accident. Looking at him, I grab his hand, shaking it. "Deal."


	3. Chapter 3

Looking at him, I grab his hand, shaking it. "Deal"

A wide smirk appeared on his face, he laughed. "Oh! This is certainly going to be a ride for the both of us shark mortal!!"

Oh great. What have I done, I only boosted his ego a bit more. That's fantastic. I let go of his hand, prying him away from me. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Now I need to go bac- wait. What time is it?" I asked looking at the breeder.

"Why it's Midnight! You've been sleeping for millions upon millions of seconds Shark Mortal!" He laughed as I paled, well there goes money out the window.

My stomach growled from hunger, gritting my teeth I tried to get out of bed. "Damn, I hungry." I said as I fell to the ground. It seemed like my legs were still numb. Gundham looked at me and picked me up bridal style, setting me on the bed.

"I'll cook you something." He said, tucking me in. 

Gundham wasn't the best cook, well it was still good food but not enough to cause food poisoning. So I let him to as he pleased. "Okay, go ahead I'll just sit here, maybe watch tv...or text Hinata and Fuyuhiko." I sighed, looking at him.

"Jeez, you're trying to make me feel bad aren't you shark mortal? Your eyes show deep sorrow and regret." 

"That's not what I'm trying to do at all" I reassured him. "I swear, just go cook." He nodded before leaving my room.

My head was pounding in pain as I reached for my phone,looking at it I see no new texts. That's not really new at all, I mean I don't have many friends at Hope's Peak. Hinata and Fuyuhiko are the closest friends I have, I tell them secrets that I wouldn't tell other people. Looking at a picture near my bed I pick it up to see two little kids there. Me and Gundham...we kinda grew up together before they moved away. Looking at the picture I run my hand against the glass as memories rushed back in my head, memories of when we were little.

"Heh, you afraid Kazuichi Souda?" The little kid asked me, pulling out a small baby hamster, he had a bright smile on his face.

"N-No! It just looks too small, are you sure we should be touching it?" I replied, rubbing my arm as I looked at my shoes.

"It's my new pet, Souda. He won't bite, unless you threaten him." He beamed, holding the hamster out to me. "Just one little touch, please Souda-kun?"

"Don't call me Souda-kun, Gundham." I snapped at him before looking at the pet, I touched his head before squeaking like it was going to bite me.

Instead it just looked at me, it's tiny eyes just staring at me. It made me feel awkward, really awkward. Then it squeaked at me with excitement. "It seems that he's taken a liking to you." He chuckled, smiling at me. 

"A liking to me..? No one likes me Gundham, I don't even know why you hang out with me. I'm just a loser." 

He grabbed my hand with his free hand. "A-Ah! But that's not true! I think you're amazing Souda! You can fix cars with just a paperclip and some tape! Now I think that is fantastic!"

His gray eyes looked into my blue eyes, smiling I beamed. Wow, someone actually wanted me to be their friend. "T-Thank you! I-I think you're amazing too!" I squealed as I squeezed his hand. "I-I mean, you can take care of animals and such, it better than...fixing dumb and rusty cars."

"Heh, then we're the same in a way, Souda." He smiled at me, I smiled back. "I'll walk you home Gundham. It's the least I can do."

"Shark Mortal, your food is almost ready." Gundham said, I fumbled with the picture putting it back on the little side table I had. "Yeah, yeah, thanks Tanaka."

He looks at me with his mixed colored eyes before walking back to the kitchen. God, his eyes will always pierce into my soul like fire melting glass. I stare at my blank wall for a few minutes before sinking in my bed, I sigh. God this feels like true hell, the whole idea of Gundham and I dating, it just leaves a foul taste in my mouth. No one would ever believe it, I couldn't even believe that I'm dating him. 

He knocks on the door, sitting up quickly I turn my head to see a tray of colorful foods. My pink eyes sparkle at the warm food, god this all looks and smells good. He places the tray on my lap, grabbing the chopsticks the begin to eat. My eyes widen at the taste. Oh my god it tastes sooooo good, I couldn't help but to groan in delight. Tanaka just chuckles at me. "If you need me I'll be in the depths of hell, Shark Mortal."

I shallow my food before replying to him. "You mean your dorm, right?" 

He nods. "Yes, my dorm."

Before he heads off he tosses his scarf at me, he huffs, "Put this on, it'll cover your bite, it should heal unless I bite it again."

I roll my eyes. "Bye Gundham."

"Bye Shark Mortal." He says before leaving, I could hear his hamsters squeaking in hunger as he left.

I just sit there and eat for an hour, thinking about how this relationship would work. Sonia would kick my ass, I'm sure of that. Hinata and Kuzuryuu would tell the whole school, then my social life would be ruined. Great. There's no way I'm getting out of this without something bad happening. I grab my phone and decide to look through all my texts, I see that there's over hundred messages in our huge group chat that contained the class of 78 plus Hajime and Komaeda.

Makoto: Does anyone know the answer to question 7 on this weekend's math homework? 

Hajime: Isn't it like 7x + 24bc - 5?

Ibuki: Ibuki thought it was moo, moo, meow.

Komaeda: Only the Ultimate Musician would think of such a answer.

Hajime: Ask Souda or Kirigiri, they might know the answer.

Makoto: I already tried Souda, he didn't answer.

Gundham: I was over at Souda's workplace today and he passed out on the job, it seemed like he had a rough night last night.

Makoto: Oh, well thanks for informing us on that Tanaka-San.

My eyes scan over Gundham's comment over and over again. I could feel my face getting hot over the comment. God he makes me so angry! I wish I could punch him in the face already!! I feel my phone vibrate with a phone call, it's Kuzuryuu and Hinata, I decide to decline, it was late and I should probably get some sleep. Plugging my phone into the charger, I shut the light off to my lamp before laying down and trying to sleep. 

I saw snow, it was glistening and sparkling from the sun beams shining upon it. It was another snowy day, winter to be exact, of course I already knew that. I begin to walk across the snow covered grass as a breeze gently brushes against my cheeks, man it was so cold. The purple scarf following behind me as I walk towards a steep hill. Once approching I see trails of crimson down the hill. My eyes widen when I saw the trails leading to a big tree with two little boys at the bottom.

Racing down there I saw the boys getting farther and farther away from me. Once down the hill I run towards them, looking at them I see blood dripping from one of the boy's head, his eyes were closed, his skin was pale as a ghost. The other boy had blood dripping from his nose, it seemed like his nose was broken. I saw the tears pouring from his face as he screamed silently. The boys both had dark hair, pale skin and red cheeks, I lean in to put my hand I the boy's shoulder to tell him everything was alright....

But then the setting turned all white as I heard the screams, 'Wake up!!' over and over again.

Beep, beep, beep.

"Ughhh..." I groan as I rolls over to shut my alarm off. "I-It's morning already..?" 

Sitting up I look over to see what time it was, it was 6:45. Dammit it, it was time to get ready for school. I didn't even get my homework done, ugh, I'm so screwed. Getting up, I make my way over to my closet to look for what I'm going to wear today. Hmm, jumpsuit or just a white tee-shirt and jeans. Jeans and tee-shirt it is, I see the Gundham's scarf on the ground. Maybe I should wear it to cover the bites, but if I do I'll get questioned upon it. But Gundham would probably ask for it back. Choices, choices, choices.

I sigh, picking the scarf off the ground and putting it on my dresser as I strip out of the clothes I was wearing from yesterday into the shirt and jeans, I wrap the scarf around my neck as I got my back pack, rushing out of the house I made my way to Hope's peak. Once arriving there, I already heard whispering coming from the students. God, their murmuring and whispering is making me nervous as fuck. I approch my locker to see Kuzuryuu waiting for him, by the look on his face I can see that he's bored I walk over to him, waving. "Hey Kuzu."

He looks over, waving back, "Yo Kaizuchi, what's up with the scarf are you and Gundham having a twin day or something?" He asks me.

I chuckle nervously, rubbing the back of my head, "Heh, you're funny aren't you, Gangsta boy." I look around for Hinata, I didn't see him around, "Where's Hinata?"

"Not here, well, his body is but Izuru's taking over for the day, well that's why I heard." Kuzu replied to me, "Izuru is probably making out with Nagito somewhere, or they're just hanging out like normal couples do."

"Ah...I see."

"Yeah, anyways I heard from Tanaka that you passed out from lack of sleep or something." 

My eye began to twitch when I heard him say that, why the hell was Gundham lying to everyone. Why can't he tell them that he's probably a freak show who likes to attack people for his enjoyment, oh wait, he can't he has a social life too. God, how can I simply stand that dating that freak. Ugh. Someone shoot me. "So Kuzu, why were you and Hinata calling so late last night?" I ask the yazuka.

His face turns a bright red when I ask him that. "T-That's none of your business shark teeth!"

"So you won't even tell me, although you invited me for a call." I grin at him slightly before teasing him. "Wow, you're rude baby face."

His face turns ever redder. "Don't call me that!! You know I hate that name you bastard!! I'll fucking slit your throat you hear me!?"

"I'm sure you will Yazuka." I laugh at him. "Sure you will."

Fuyuhiko just rolled his eyes at me, "Whatever, but I will kill you one day Souda."

"Like I said, sure you will." 

He huffs before waking away, "Whatever I'll see you later."

It was always like Fuyuhiko to go away like that, I wonder what he was blushing about though. I should ask Hinata when I get the chance. I shrug it off and opened my locker to get my books so I can head off to class....

"You only have a few months before...you know...the fight."

"I know, I'm not worried."

"But..."

"No buts I'll be fine, now I'm off to see how the mortals are..."

"Good luck young master."

"Heh...I don't need luck."


	4. Chapter 4

It was about halfway through the school day and no sign of Tanaka. That's a good thing....maybe. It was finally lunch time, I sat down with Leon, Hajime, Nagito, Mondo and Kuzu, the others would show up later due to studying and such. "Souda...are you wearing Gundham's scarf?" Leon snickered at me.

My face already began to turn red, I tug the scarf up to hide my face. "M-Maybe.." I reply back.

"Did ya fuck or something?" Mondo laughed, Leon joined in with him.

My eyes widen and I blushed more. "Wha-What?! No! We didn't fuck...you..perverts."

They just laughed more at me, Hajime rolled his eyes, he didn't seem to impress. "You guys are laughing over such a boring matter, ugh, why is this world boring as hell." He said, his voice deeper than usual, that's when I realized that Izuru is in control still.

"Aww Izzy! They're only joking! Come on can't you laugh?" Nagito said, nibbling on a bagel.

"Ha, ha, ha." He laughed sarcastically, Nagito frowned at him. "Izuru Kamukura..."

"Here we go again.." Kuzuryuu said, rolling his eyes at the two.

"I know that you hate everything and think the world is boring but you have to smile once in awhile!!" Nagito exclaimed, "I can't handle your spread of despair! Ohhh! The agony!"

Izuru blinked a few times at the white haired boy before grabbing his hip and squeezing it, Nagito's face turned all red as he bit his lip. "I-Izuru!!"

A small smirk appeared on his face. "Come on Ko, show me some of your hope."

Leon gagged at them. "Ew, if you're going to fuck each other do it in the sauna."

Mondo elbowed Leon's arm. "Don't tell them to do that! Kiyotaka is going to kill them!"

"And why do you care? Are you turning soft?" Leon teased the biker.

"No, I'm never soft Kuwata." He replied a small blush appearing on his face.

"You two are gross as fuck, why fuck a guy when you can have as many girls as you want." Kuzu said, "I mean, they have more sexua-" I quickly elbowed him in the hip as Gundham sat down in front of us.

"Whoa, Gundham when did you get here?" Leon asked with a smirk on his face.

Gundham didn't dare turn his head as he pulled out sunflower seeds to nibbling on. "Just got here, firey mortal."

Gundham looked at me, his eyes were dark and mysterious as usual, he hand me some sunflower seeds. I didn't want to say no, I was starving and I forgot my lunch. I quickly snatched the seeds and poured them in my mouth, they're were very salty. Salty enough to make the inside of my mouth dry. His hamsters pop out of his scarf, squeaking for some sunflower seeds, of course being the animal lover he is, he gives them some seeds. God, I have to admit that they were so cute when they were nibbling on the seeds. "So, are you two a thing?" Leon asked us, snickering.

Gundham looks at the all star, raising an eyebrow at him and then he looks at me, giving me a signal to tell them. Of course, I didn't want to tell them just by myself. Gundham seemed really quiet today, I sighed before I give Leon an answer, "Yeah, we're a thing, Kuwata." I reply as a light blush appears on my face.

They all went silent. "I-I was only joking around, Kaizuchi...are you two lying?"

"The Sha- I mean Souda...would never make such a lie." Gundham finally spoke up.

"Did you just call Souda by his normal name? Not Shark Mortal?" Kuzuryuu asked next, his eyes were wide.

"Yes, I did Gangsta Mortal." He replied, nodding.

"Who the fuck are you and what did you do to the real Gundham Tanaka?" Mondo asked next.

"I am still the great and powerful Gundham Tanaka! Biker Mortal!!"

"Uh huh, yeah, sure you are." Kuzuryuu hummed, looking away and staring at the girl's table. "Imposter."

I look over Kuzuryuu's shoulder to see what he was staring at, it seems like he was staring at Peko's table. He doesn't really say that he has a crush on Peko but we all know that he's lying about it. "Whatcha staring at?" I asked Fuyuhiko.

He looks back at me, his face red. "It's nothing ya bastard."

"Blah, blah, blah. That's all I hear from your lips." Izuru said, cutting into our conversation.

"Like I said Izzy, you should look at the world from a more positive view." Nagito said. "If you catch my drift."

He just rolls his eyes at Nagito, looking away. It seemed like Izuru was getting bored of all the small talk. I was kinda getting bored of this school life we have, I sigh. When is something interesting going to happen in our lives, maybe Izuru was right. All we do is repeat the same thing everyday. "Bro!" A shout came from across the room.

Looking over I saw Kiyotaka Ishimaru, or as the school knows him as "the stiff". He was dragging the little girl behind him, that was Chihiro Fujisaki. She was known for doing amazing programming, she knew how to make AIs which was advanced technology.

"Yoooo! Taka! Chi!" The Biker shouted. "It was about time you joined us! Hah!"

"I was about to say that too bro! Hah!" Replied the Perfect.

God they were so loud.

"Um, I wanted to show you guys something..." Chihiro said quietly. "I've been working on a..new AI and I wanted to know if she looks good."

"AI?" Gundham hummed, closing his eyes and thinking before continuing, "Is it some sort of dark magic that could kill you if you looked at it?"

"Wha-"

"It could melt those little eyes away of yours so the demon AI could have them for their eye collection..."

"That's no-"

"Or is it something that eats your soul and makes you nothing but a hollow sh-"

"It's not any of that Tanaka-kun!" She shrieked out, tears coming down her face.

I had to lean over and slap the breeder in the back of the head. Idiot. He just simply glared at me...those eyes were melting my inside again, making me feel weak and useless against his power. "He doesn't know exactly what an AI is..." I say to the programmer.

"It seems like that he still living during those stupid Witch Trials in America." Leon said.

"Ah! Kuwata! No insulting other students! But since it seems like you learned a thing in American History, I'll let you off just this once!" Kiyotaka stated, before looking down at the programmer. "You may go ahead now Fujisaki-San"

The small girl wiped away the tears that were staining her face. "Okay...Taka.." She mumbled as she pulled out a laptop.

Upon opening the laptop, the girl pulled up a program which made another girl appear. She had short cropped pink hair, light pink eyes that made her skin pop. She seemed to be wearing a Hope's Peak uniform, it was plain and brown. "Ah, Master I see that you've came back!" She greeted.

God, that AI was really pretty too. Chihiro giggled and quickly typed in, "Hello Chiaki, I hope you're doing okay?"

She gasped and smiled. "I'm doing well...although I'm feeling sleepy..." She yawned loudly, her eyes drooping slightly

She typed in more to reply to Chiaki's statement. "Okay, I just wanted to check on you. Please rest for awhile."

With that the little programmer closes the laptop. "That's about it! She's still a prototype!" She beamed.

"T-That's brilliant Chihiro!" Kiyotaka stated. "I wouldn't have expected less from you!!"

"Yeah, she was really pretty too..." A mumble came from beside me. Looking over I see that Izuru has turned back to Hajime, that's odd.

"Aww, thank you! That means a lot to me!" She beamed, blushing slightly at all of us.

Soon the lunch bell rang. I began to walk away from Tanaka, when he grabbed my wrist. Looking back I glare at him. "Let go."

"I just wanted to check on your bite.."

"Let. Go."

"Souda, it's important for me to ch-"

"I said let go Tanaka!!" I break away from his grip. "It's fine, healing and such."

He just stares at me, his eyes staring into mine. Something wasn't right though, my body was on fire. His gaze was hypnotic in someway, making my body melt under his control. I felt myself land on my knees, still staring at him, after the wave of warmth I felt my body tense up. "Tan..aka.." I murmur.

The breeder kneels down beside me, taking the scarf off to check on the bite. I closed my eyes, knowing that he would bite it again. But the cloth covered up my neck again, he picked me up and walked with me in his arms. I could barely move my body. This magic Tanaka has it's not right, it's like he's controlling me to be his perfect boyfriend. What's next? Is he going to dress me up in a maid outfit?

He opens the door to his dorm, making sure no one noticed us walk in. I could feel my strength returning slowly, but it wasn't fully back, if it was I would slap Tanaka in the face. He sets me on his bed which has clean sheets with no wrinkles whatsoever, it's like he never sleeps on his bed at all. My eyes stare at the breeder who was certainly taking off his jacket. What in the hell was he doing?

He got on the bed and sat with me, stroking my cheek. I feel like some kind of doll that a little girl plays with, putting it in different Lolita dresses for her own pleasure. Tanaka grabbed my still weak hand, placing his lips on my palm. I couldn't help but to feel a blush form on my face, I rolled my eyes at him. "S-St...op..Tana..ka..."

"Hm?" He chuckles at me, giving me a evillious grin that makes my skin crawl with fear. "Isn't this a date?" I just widen my eyes at him.

A date?! This wasn't a date, it was kidnapping me from school and making me go on a date, that's exactly what it is! I really wanted to punch that evil smirk off of his face, that evil but yet so charming look off his face. "This...isn't a-a date.." I spoke out. He tilts his head at me and lets go of my hand, the breeder just looks at me with confusion.

"I thought if you take your lover out to do something it was considered a date." He replied to me.

"T-This...isn't...a..d-da-date." I mutter out once more.

"Then what is it Shark Mortal?" He asked me, raising an eyebrow at me.

I suddenly felt a wave of dizziness rush over me, I was so close to passing out again. My breathing was more fast, it felt like I was sick or dying....Oh god am I actually dying!? But soon enough the world went black. Pitch black. Like the sky on a clear night with the moonlight showering down on my skin, God it feels amazing.

As soon as I found myself dreaming away, I was awaken. I had energy to move and talk again, but I found myself not at Hope's Peak anymore- I found myself at my house again. What the hell. I brush my thin fingers through my cropped up pink hair as I tried to piece up what exactly happened to me. Oh yeah, that's right. Gundham kidnapped me and thought we were on a date.

As if we were on a date, it was like we skipped first base and just went onto second or- that's what Leon would say at least. But we all know that he has no game whatsoever. I reach for my phone to text the..the maniac Tanaka. I want to get something straight with him; I'm not his personal doll, I'm a human being.

Souda: We need to talk.

Gundham: Ah yes, we do. Before you begin to scream about my behavior, I would like to say as you mortals do; I'm sorry. Even so I can hear the demons in the darkest pits of hell screaming at me to not say such horrible words like sorry. But it must be done. I would like to experience this thing called 'a date.' That's all.

I was frozen there in my bed. He said sorry. Wow, this guy is extremely out of character I mean what the hell. First he wants advice about how to woo my crush Miss Sonia and the next thing I know is he's my boyfriend with some kinks. That's great to know. Super great. I sigh and decide to just get it over it.

Souda: Fine, if you want a date then come over to my place at 7 tonight and we can watch horror movies. But being normal clothes and try to act like a normal person.

Gundham: No promises.

Souda: Whatever then. Try anything stupid and I'll call the police.

Gundham: Fine Shark Mortal, we'll play it your way.

And that was it- we have our first date tonight. I might as well rent some horror movies. Wait, shit. Why in the hell would I say that?! Stupid! I'm so dumb!! Agh!

I was so displeased over my stupid choices at times, this was one of those times. Whatever, I'll have to grow up and put my big boy pants on so I don't embarrass myself on my first date. This night could go super wrong.


End file.
